


A Porny Day Off

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: John and Rodney have a porny day off.





	A Porny Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).



> So [melagan](http://melagan.dreamwidth.org) said she wanted porn. And as I was working this morning, this came to me, so I hammered it out in ten minutes. I didn't even get a chance to read through it a second time, so it goes without saying: Not betaed!

John and Rodney had a lazy day off after weeks had passed since the last attack of any type. It was almost like Pegasus had stopped throwing them a curveball every week, and opened her arms to a peaceful existence. They weren't used to it, though a respite from their usually frenetic lives was definitely welcome.

After leisurely breakfast, both returned to their quarters, where they threatened to be even lazier as the hours ticked by. John with a magazine (he had a few delivered in the latest Daedalus delivery) and Rodney with a scientific journal. Instead of getting up, they varied their time between the bed and their overstuffed couch. John preferred the sofa, but truth be told, he really just preferred wherever Rodney was. After so much danger, he was happy to be no more than an arm's length of his partner.

Rodney started ranting about some new theory, though John was more interested in the ad for a new driver he'd like to get his hands on.

"Are you listening to me?" Rodney asked, all defensive.

"Gruber. Completely wrong on string theory. Got it," John said as he turned the page.

When Rodney didn't answer, John looked over and found Rodney wearing his 'I'm crazy about you, but sometimes you're a disappointment' face. It wasn't something he'd seen lately, as it was usually reserved for when John did something stupid, like getting kidnapped by the Genii, or stealing a Hive ship. "What?"

"That was like _three_ theories ago," Rodney complained.

John sat up, pulled Rodney to him, and kissed him within an inch of his life. When he finally let go, he said, "Listen, Rodney. It's our day off. It's _my_ day off. If I'm gonna listen to theories, how about making it interesting?"

" _Interesting_?" Rodney balked. "I'll have you know string theory, while complete hokum, is _completely_ interesting." Rodney rolled his eyes. "But if you want to talk about _golf_ or something..."

"Schrödinger's cat," John replied. "But make it sexy." He winked at Rodney, wondering if he was up for the challenge.

Before Rodney could balk, John reached over and put his hand on Rodney's upper thigh - and let it creep higher as his smile grew.

"So," Rodney said, squeaking a bit when John caressed the inside of his thigh, "underneath these pants, I have, simultaneously, the greatest ass you've ever seen, and the flattest pancake ass you've ever seen."

John grinned. He knew that ass. Intimately. "Now _that_ is a theory I can get into," he said. He bobbed his eyebrows at the double-entendre and then leaned up with a smile.

But before he could connect with Rodney for another kiss, Rodney pulled back. "Well, that depends," Rodney said. "Using Schrödinger's model, right now you either have a raging hardon in those BDUs, or you're as limp as a piece of overcooked pasta." He grinned, having beaten John at his own game.

John withdrew his hand and unbuttoned his BDUs. He lifted up and pushed his BDUs and boxers down in one smooth movement. When he looked back up, Rodney's eyes were large and watched John's hands intently as John stroked his fully engorged cock, then whimpered when John took a second to dab his finger at the drop of precome that dripped from the tip of his cock.

"Would you like to collaborate on our own, _private_ theory?" John asked as he continued to stroke.

Rodney was naked in record time.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny thing; What John did in this piece is actually something I did to my boss (of all people). He's aware of my...writing proclivities. We were put on the same site together, but I was brought on before my work was ready - so they paid me to sit around and do nothing for a few weeks. He came to me with a question, interrupting whatever porn I was writing at the time, and I refused to answer unless he asked it in the form of a porn-esque request. And so began the, "Okay, so Naughty Nurse Tina just finished giving Ricky Martin a sponge bath. She goes to the Pyxis machine to get..." 
> 
> It's kinda nice to make other people live in your world, instead of you having to live in theirs, eh? :)


End file.
